


His Loving Opposite

by Avaya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 00:29:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10605528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avaya/pseuds/Avaya
Summary: Ignis Scienta finds love in the most unlikeliest of persons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work into any Final Fantasy. I love XV (even more so than XII which happens to be my favorite). Any work that I do will be centered around the aforementioned couple (and I have a feeling that there will be _a lot _).__
> 
> This is also my first attempt at 'slow build'....because I'm more of an established relationship/FWB/one-night-stand explicit sexual content author. So we'll see how that goes...lol.
> 
> I hope you like it and I would like to say beforehand 'Thank you for reading'! ^_^  
> 

_**Within The Seventh Sanctum Tavern: Insomnia, Lucis** _

Alissa happened to be the type he preferred. At least somewhat.

Her looks were of little consequence, physical attraction factoring in only after he sussed out her stores of knowledge in order to compartmentalize her in one of the many categories of women.

So Ignis was _not_ swayed by her strawberry-blond locks occasionally tossing over her shoulder or the pleasant aroma wafting from her skin. He was _less_ impressed with her non-conservative fashion, not even dignifying a glance at her silk blouse not appropriately buttoned to cover her straining busom or the tight navy skirt that accentuated her derriere.

But her piercing emeralds brightening in interest as he spoke of Old World knowledge roused his attention as did the pointed questions that belied a garnering want of more information and a willingness to share her own. He hadn’t thought he’d meet anyone of that caliber seated at the bar in the tavern he’d been drug. Or _ever_ if he was to be frank. He simply resigned himself to be his friends’ purveyor of drinks as well as chauffeur so that they could enjoy themselves.

Yet as he awaited for his friends’ choices of brews, his heart fluttered slightly whenever he heard her melodic laugh or saw her soft smile. His palms perspired whenever she brushed her fingertips along his forearm and his breath caught whenever she made yet another astute observation.

He pinkened at the realization that he wished to pursue her, readjusting his lenses with both hands in order to refrain from wiping his palms on his pant legs. But he had no intention of making it a singular night adventure. She could, quite possibly, be a long-time dalliance. Lips parted to say so when a tray of drinks was pushed his way.

Stifling a sigh at the ill-timed interruption and scarcely refraining from rolling his eyes, Ignis apologetically quirked an edge of his lips.

“My apologies but if I do not hasten to return, they would likely make the disastrous decision to seek these refreshments on their own.”

The allure in her eyes dimmed as her smile faltered. “Oh. Okay.”

A streak of apprehension seared through him. It’s been quite a while—and Ignis did not want to recount just _how_ long—since he’d been able to garner any interest from the reputedly fairer sex and feel the same in return. Having recently been consistently assaulted by a certain warrior’s rampant escapades led him to face his own life of pitiable loneliness.

True, he had many activities and responsibilities to occupy his time. But few were stress-relievers and those that were could not compare to the soft touch of a lover. It’s why he acquiesced to Prompto’s invitation: it forced him to be out of his element and perhaps ensnare someone that wouldn’t just favor him with a passing glance.

The ringing of deprecating laughter that accompanied his most harrowing experiences were forcibly quelled. They had led him to retreat from the romantic scene and focus more vigorously in areas where he excelled. Only now, he realized the error of the decision. He’d only prompted himself to fall further behind and become out of touch with courting. He wasn’t getting any more youthful and desired a long-term partner. Not to mention that Alissa wasn’t like those horrid women.

So he’d thought, as the old adage went, there was no time like the present. With Alissa, he still may have a chance.

They had bumped into each other quite frequently at the historical archives and she’d stirred up more than one of very riveting conversations. After a few exchanges, Ignis requested for the permission to wish to impose on her for a drink. She’d acquiesced.

But they weren’t to meet for a few days. It was simply the luck of the cards that he met her here tonight. And as his luck would have it, he was accompanied with baggage.

Hastily, he attempted to remedy his blunder.

“I’ve thoroughly enjoyed our conversation, Alissa.” He clamped down on his hammering heart, enunciating carefully so as not to stammer. “So much so, in fact, that I deign to return post-haste after ensuring my comrades are in a well-to-do state.”

Her gaze sparked once more and her coy grin appeared.  “I’ll be waiting.”

A rare smile crossed his face as he made his way through the throngs of denizens enjoying a welcome drink after hard labor. His steps were light as was the excited thrumming within his chest. Even the teasing jabs he was well on his way to receive—if Gladiolus Amicitia’s arched bushy ridge, tilted smirk, and dark gleam were any indication—would not mar his spirits in any way. Sauntering up to a Prince deeply engrossed in conversation with one of his best friends, heads leaning towards the other, he gingerly placed the tray on the table.

“Oh. I know that look.”

Sitting sideways with an arm slung over the back of his chair, elbow on the table as he snatched a glass from the tray to empty it in a single gulp, Gladio appeared the picture of casual nonchalance. Ignis knew better and could see it within those predatory ambers.

By way of women, information, or foes, Gladio always sought a challenge.

To indulge him, Ignus pointedly said nothing, grin widening slightly as he pulled out his seat next to Gladio in order to occupy it. Even though the edges of his lips twitched and those fierce golden embers never swayed.

Nothing could deter him.

“You’ve found someone.”

At that, the other two’s heads snapped away from each other. Prompto Argentum’s brows shot up in fierce surprise.

A worrisome feeling drifted through him. Perhaps he should have mentioned his lady-friend. Then the three wouldn’t have imposed upon him in this manner. A simple shake of his head perished the thought. They’d more than likely appear _just_ to disrupt in some manner.

“ _You_ , Iggy?” Prompto’s voice was incredulous. “A one-nighter?! I’m _so_ jealous.”

“Way to go, Specs.” Noctis Caelum’s monotonous tone held a flare of emotion.

Their responses didn’t dampen his smile. “I suppose the devil’s nectar has taken a fierce hold. Your vision is assuredly skewed and must be corrected.” He affixed his spectacles by way of using two fingers to usher it up the ridge of his nose. “Due to the fact that I am _not_ Gladiolus.”

Gladio snorted before clapping his shoulder with a large hand, harder than necessary. He leaned forward, setting his empty glass down before deftly snatching Prompto’s from his hand. Ignoring the shrill _Hey_ across the table, he whispered in his ear.

“Nothing wrong with enjoying an assortment of rides. Never know when you’ll have another.”

Ignis’ lips thinned, threatening to downturn as his eyes narrowed at Gladio. Was that a thinly veiled insult wrapped within amusement due to a drunken stupor? Or a revelation of Gladio’s mind-state and beliefs: that he should live life to the fullest due to death possibly catching him unaware?

Normally, he’d have a quip at the ready, one equally cringe-worthy and laugh in good fun. But none of them knew that _this_ situation is one that made him feel vulnerable and wrangled his self-confidence.

He most certainly was _not_ Gladio. He couldn’t charm a virginal maiden into absolute debauchery. Or cause the end of an engagement. Nor could his inherently male member cause unknown political unrest due to a scandal.

Not that he would want to but that wasn’t the point.

He was steadily passed over due to his lack of build and fascinating artistry that accentuated them. His voice wasn’t a deep bass that caused delightful shivers. And viridian irises didn’t strike awe within potential lovers as brightly colored ambers.

Ignis wasn’t unattractive by any means. Just not _as_ attractive as his counterpart who was widely preferred where he resided.

His mood somewhat soured, Ignis decided not to opt for silence when he noticed Gladio’s attention was now captured by a pouting Prompto who held his arms crossed over his chest.

“You heard him.” He smugly intoned as threw back another drink without tasting it, slamming it down on the table before rising. “You need some specs or you’re too far gone. Either way, you should know that Iggy _isn’t_ me.”

A sharp stab of pain bloomed in his chest causing him to grimace.

“For which I am thankful.” Ignis threw at his retreating back, hoping it sounded more sarcastic and less biting.

His response was drowned out by Prompto’s loud declaration.

“I hope you’re going to get more drinks!”

Minutes passed uneventfully yet quickly for Ignis. He’d assured himself of his friends’ mental state—Noctis only having had a couple of drinks while Prompto appeared lucid yet aware—but he presently awaited Gladio’s reappearance before heading towards Alissa. He purposefully ignored Noctis’ half-smirk and _knowing_ eyes whenever he’d drifted into his thoughts becoming unaware of his actions—which included a rhythmic drumming on the table and impatiently tapping foot.

It would do no good to deny it. He wished to return to the first woman in ages who had shown interest.

Anxiety swept upon him once more as time crept along. No woman wanted to _wait_ for a potential suitor who she did not know would manipulate her or when there were others who would drop _everything_ to pursue her. He found himself wishing in silence that she had not left or perhaps would seek him out again.

_Or I could seek out Gladio to ensure his well-being, using him as a pretense to search for her and give a ready explanation as well._

“What’s taking the drinks _so long_?” Prompto whined, resting a head on Noctis’ should as he voiced Ignis’ thoughts.

“We do not know if he actually _went_ to get drinks, but his absence is taking a bit longer than usual.” It was difficult to keep the agitation from lacing the words.

“He’s fine.” Noctis spoke in a tone laced with boredom but his eyes shone with amusement at Ignis’ impatience. “It’s Gladio.”

“He is not invincible. Even _he_ can come to harm from a drunken endeavor.” Ignis explained rationally before biting his lower lip to cease his tirade. They were in a tavern. It’s highly unlikely that they would tune into one of his dictations. He tried a different approach. “Can I get assurances from you _both_ that you will see fit to remain here until I return with our vagabond friend?”

“No promises here!” Prompto leered, peering through lidded eyes at Ignis. Noctis failed to respond as his phone once again held him rapt.

“Why I even bother.” He sighed as he rose from his seat and disappeared in the direction in which Gladio had gone.

A quick survey of the tavern did not yield an intricately tattooed personage that stood a head above most of the patrons. The dulcet baritone also would carry over the din and he couldn’t hear the deep guttural laugh that accompanied Gladio when he happened to partake. Nor was it possible for him to discern Alissa at the crowded bar.

A disheartening thought caused a sinking sensation. She had left…just as he had envisioned.

A sudden thought seized him then, nearly paralyzing him. If Gladio had stumbled out of the tavern, a myriad of happenstances could have befallen him. Alissa temporarily forgotten, swift footfalls carried him out into a misting rain, chest pounding for a wholly different reason as he looked about.

His duty of being entrusted with lives was not one that he took lightly. They took precedence in every situation, including those that would result in his personal gratification. To have failed so disastrously in that regard—

A sound flitted to his ears, capturing his attention and before he knew it, he was stealthily crouched low, heading in that direction, feet barely making contact with the ground. Flicking the daggers hidden within his sleeves outward, he rounded the corner of the tavern….only to stop short.

Though the patter of the rain along with grumbling thunder dulled extraneous sound and droplets from the weeping sky overhead blurred his lenses, the sight was clear to him, visually burned within his brain.

His breaths stopped short, insides twisted painfully. No matter if he attempted to flee, his legs were rooted due to lingering shock.

He’d succeeded in his mission to find Gladio, though his distress was not of pain.

And Gods pardon him but he almost preferred that it was.

As if to punish him, a streak of light coursed through the sky, illuminating the two in plain sight.

He didn’t need the flash of lightning to appear to sear a clearer image into his mind’s eye. He didn’t need to be reminded of Gladio’s clawed shirtless body pressing Alissa into red brick, a hand holding both wrists high above her head, the other clasping her ass while her legs wound around his waist.

Why? Alissa had so much potential.

Gladio slid his cock into her folds before pulling out, rolling bodies in sync that increased in fervor to chase the blissful threshold that would throw them over.

She was interested in _him_.

Tender biting on her neck caused her to rest her head against brick, crying out.

In time, he would have given her what she sought—in a loving adoring fashion.

Slow.

Langorous.

Passionate.

Her lips drooped to let out an erotic sigh, breasts pressing against hard muscle, nipples caressing taut skin.

Not like this—behind a bar, in the rain, with a beautiful thunder and lightning scarred sky overhead.

A fierce growl ripped from the larger man as he quickened his pace.

He had let her in and to be treated like this….

A numbness overtook him as he watched, rooted to the scene. Disbelief and excuses attempted to wriggle into his consciousness— _It’s too dark. I didn’t get a good look. It’s not her—just a remote resemblance—_ in an attempt to betray his eyes and morph Alissa into someone else.

The tortuous twin sensations _sadness_ and _loneliness_ settled in intermingling with a bitter resentment known only as _envy_. Melancholic thoughts of the very real possibility that he wasn’t attractive or interesting enough for most women reigned over any rational thought.

His eyes slid away from the scene, unable to take the twinges of heartache any longer. They’d forever remain to remind him how he isn’t preferable, not a first-choice but simply a back-up plan.

Pressing his lips tightly together so as not to startle the two with a loud angry deluge of words, trembling due to a rising fury instead of the assaulting cold drops, nostrils flaring due to hard controlled breathing, he was mere moments away from making an illogical disastrous decision.

And for once, he relished it.

“Looks like Gladio committed a robbery, dude.”

The words didn’t register as Ignis reacted immediately: twisting around, grasping the individual’s arm, and rounding the building out of sight. Slamming the body into it, he immediately closed the empty space to press his body against the intruder. He nearly raised his dagger to the unfortunate soul’s throat. A flare of satisfaction imbued him as he realized that he was able to receive an outlet for his _frustration, anger, hurt_ by way of a possible assassin.

That was before he registered that he held a wide-eyed Prompto within his grasp.

Surprise overtook him as he peered dumbly into the tousle-headed blonde’s frightened sky-blues. An apology should be forthcoming or a simple reassurance that Prompto was not who he had thought he had been. But shock still seeped through him.

Instead, he took a step back, sheathing his weapon—odd…he was missing one—pressing a single finger to lips. After a few moments of hearing the sounds—which he heart-wrenchingly deciphered as moans—he jerked his head towards the entrance of the tavern, steeling his expression to reveal nothing of his tumultuous feelings.

Encompassed in the warmth once more, he had every intention of heading to their table when he noticed Prompto making a bee-line for the bar. Exhaling in exasperation, he strode after him. When he was within ear shot, he spoke.

“Prompto, I specifically asked you—”

“Noct is with Nyx. No one’s gonna do anything to His Highness.”

Ignis pursed his lips at the tightness in his tone and gave a terse nod before grasping Prompto’s forearm. He immediately swung himself out of his grasp, teeth bared and grit.

Now this is a situation of which he was well-aware and comfortable, a land well-mapped and frequently traversed. Ignis regularly dealt with diplomacy and de-escalating potential hostile situations. Prompto’s eyes seeped with hurt and anger which Ignis could readily understand.

“You have my sincerest apologies, Prompto.” Ignis intoned, revealing the genuine sincerity within. He carefully concealed the emotional damage. “I had thought that Gladio had happened upon some unfortunate circumstance.” He’d stumbled over his name, forcibly expelling it from his mouth as if in great distaste.

Thankfully Prompto didn’t notice.

“Yeah. Poor Gladio.” Prompto stated in an exaggerated fashion, folding his arms over his chest.

The statement made a pang of upset course through him which he tamped down on. He needed to be logical currently. Emotional irrationality could be sorted within the confines of his own residence.

“Not to mention that you caught me unawares.” Ignis finished.

That made Prompto pause as he seated himself at the bar. “You _were_ pretty distracted. And you are _never_ like that.”

“My reaction was also a bit excessive.” Ignis clenched his jaw at the fresh wave of pain as he took note that they now resided in the seats that Alissa and he had been in not thirty minutes prior.

“I chalked that up to it being about what I said.”

“Which was?”

“Gladio stealing her from someone.  She was obviously waiting for someone. She even turned down every guy that came up to her…except Gladio.” Prompto shook his head. “But Gladio wasn’t even there to meet up with her. I feel sorry for the dude that she was waiting for.”

Ignis didn’t even toy with the thought that perhaps he had caught Alissa while she was waiting for someone else.

Prompto continued with a small self-deprecating smile. “No matter how you look at it, we nice guys tend to finish last.”

Though Ignis knew the adage to be wholly untrue, at the moment it defined his life completely up to the current. Chest tightening horribly, he gritted his teeth against the constant pangs of pain that coursed through him.

He eventually let out sullenly, “Indeed.”

 

 


End file.
